Brother Goals : Scoups itu Mama
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Sejak sebelum debut, Seungcheol aka Scoups sudah menjadi papa Seventeen. Setelah debut, apa Seungcheol masih menjadi papa? First prologue with Jihoon aka Woozi and Soonyoung aka Hoshi. Semi-canon and fluff.


**BROTHER GOALS**

 **~ Itu Mama~**

Member Seventeen milik orang tua mereka.

Fanfiction © 2016 Mashiro Io

Warning/Peringatan:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari interaksi mayor dan minor antarmember Seventeen, _friendship-goals_ , _bromance_ dipastikan nyempil di beberapa tempat! Saya dapat menggunakan nama asli untuk mempermudah penulisan cerita.

…

…

…

~Prolog~

~Woozi~

Jika ditanya siapa Seungcheol bagi Jihoon, producer Seventeen itu akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman seperjuangan dan senasib sejak digadang menjadi anggota Tempest dulu. Saking senasibnya, tanpa bicara apapun, Seungcheol akan mengerti apa yang dipendam Jihoon meski Jihoon sendiri tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Jihoon yang terpaut satu tahun dibawah Seungcheol memang termasuk anak yang pendiam dan _cool_ sesuai dengan _image Busan-man_ yang terkenal selama ini. Namun, keberadaan Seungcheol sebagai _trainee_ dengan jiwa hiphop yang kental membuat Jihoon mau tak mau dekat dan menjadi teman seperjuangan yang memimpikan debut bersama.

Serius. Impian mereka sederhana. Debut di bawah agensi Pledis.

Siapa sangka itu akan memakan waktu hingga empat tahun meski nama grupnya sendiri sudah ditentukan sejak 2013 lalu. Seungcheol sebagai orang terdekat Jihoonpun mengambil peran menjadi _General Leader_ yang memimpin 12 member Seventeen. Sedangkan Jihoon, mengambil peran _Leader of Vocal Unit_ sekaligus _producer_ yang tanpa disadarinya membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

"Woozi akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih sensitif…"

Saat Seungcheol untuk kali pertama berkomentar di depan semua orang, sebagai teman, ia merasa kecewa. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka secanggung itu?

Pelukan hari itu jelas tak bisa menutupi fakta bahwa mereka jauh.

Jihoon saat itu bingung. Ia yang merasa kuat sendiri atau memang ia membutuhkan sandaran? Meski akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengaku lelah, Seungcheol berusaha meringankan bebannya meski tak semudah yang dikatakan. Seungcheol jelas telah mengambil peran ayah bahkan sejak mereka masih berlima belas.

Jika saja Seungcheol adalah ayahnya, ia akan membiarkan Jihoon menyadari masalah dan menjadi kuat sendiri. Saat itu, Jihoon sudah tahu, Seungcheol bukanlah sosok seorang ayah.

~Hoshi~

Dilihat dari manapun, bagi Soonyoung, Seungcheol itu adalah kakak panutan. Cuma Seungcheol yang tidak berani Soonyoung kerjai meski ia menjadi _leader of treat_ hari itu. Meskipun ia digadang sebagai _the next leader_ jika Seungcheol tidak ada, jelas ia tidak akan pernah memimpikan hal itu. Menjadi _leader of performance_ saja sudah susah. Ayolah, membuat koreografi untuk _stage_ dengan ciri khas Seventeen itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Apalagi jika dibebani tanggung jawab _General Leader_.

Soonyoung ngeri. Anak-anaknya saja sudah tidak ada yang waras. Lihat saja Junhui, meski ia _hyung_ nya Soonyoung, kelakuannya bahkan lebih _selfish_ kelewat narsis dibandingkan _maknae line._ Meski tidak jarang juga Jun menjadi sosok kakak penyayang keluarga. Lalu ada Minghao, _b-boy_ rasa _maknae_ yang meski tidak begitu merepotkan, sama keras kepalanya kalau sudah terkendala bahasa.

Ada lagi si _giant-maknae_ yang sering membantunya membuat koreo dan menjadi satu-satunya anggota yang tersenyum ceria saat didera latihan beruntun. Oke, ini positifnya. Negatifnya, Chan benar-benar _maknae_ yang mana Soonyoung perlu kesabaran ekstra untuk mengurusnya apalagi saat Chan minta yang aneh-aneh.

Satu hal lagi, meski _maknae_ , rasanya Chan cuma takut pada Seungcheol dan Jihoon. Padahal, _leader_ unitnya Chan kan Soonyoung. Makanya, anak ini merepotkan. Apalagi kemampuan rapnya yang sudah diakui oleh _Hip Hop Unit_. Eh, ini murni iri sih.

Soal Seungcheol, setelah dipikir lagi, ia bukan cuma kakak bagi Soonyoung. Seungcheol terkadang mengawasinya meski ia merasa tak perlu diawasi lagi. Rasanya, Seungcheol memiliki aura yang membuat Soonyoung enggan untuk berbohong meski untuk merekayasa fakta sekalipun.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, biasanya ada satu sosok yang muncul di benak Soonyoung saat memikirkan siapa yang tidak ingin dibohongi Soonyoung.

Ibunya.

Ah benar. Seungcheol adalah ibunya.

…

…

…

 **Curhatan Io:**

Dua tahun ini saya sedang senang menyibukkan diri. Kali ini, mungkin tidak lagi.

Dan halo… salam kenal untuk para Carat Indonesia dan reader Screenplays.

Ah, ini gara-gara asal klik _Weekly Idol_ , akhirnya 2015 lalu saya terjerat menjadi seorang Carat dan yeah, ini bukan ide pertama fanfic yang ingin di _publish_. Tapi, rasanya sayang kalau didiamkan terus, jadi saya coba _publish self-project_ tentang Seventeen. Rencananya ini menjadi multichapter tentang . Biasa, awal chapter _leader line_ dulu.

Fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Ada yang berniat bantu? Silakan hubungi saya lewat review ataupun PM juga boleh. Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah menginspirasi!

Salam,

Mashiro Io


End file.
